Biscotti "Scotch" Toffee
Biscotti "Scotch" Toffee is the child of Mr. Toffee, that helpful tutorial-giving bloke in Candy Town from the King game Candy Crush Saga. Personality This candyman is, of course, rather sweet at first brush. Scotch likes helping others, tutoring them in weaker subjects or picking up books if they fell. It's hard to have a bad day went Scotch is smiling at you, insisting you're worth the world and then some. If someone's sad, Scotch offers a shoulder. If someone needs an ear, Scotch will offer advice. In all, Scotch is pretty nice, a protagonist if there ever was one. But it's best we go deeper. First of all, Scotch is exploring their gender right now, so "their / they're / theirs" pronouns are appreciated, thanks. Their main issue (aside from gender) is a massive feeling of inferiority. You see, mobile and casual games (such as Candy Crush Saga) are generally shafted, dismissed by many as 'not true games', leading to more then a handful of fellow students bullying them and asking what they're really worth. Scotch wishes to be recognized as a true game, along with any of his other mobile or casual brethren, and would do anything to make this dream come true. L.O.G. wouldn't have made them if they weren't true games, right? They've begun the MACGAI (Mobile And Casual Games Are Important) movement, and are trying diligently to recruit others to join this plight. Scotch is also a chronic insomniac, often having to power through their days with the help of flavored coffee. They say too much sugar before bed can keep you up...And, well, Scotch has eaten nothing but sugar for over fifteen years, and insomnia's the price they pay. It's also due to this lifelong diet that they've developed an awful disliking for sweets, and will go out of their way not to eat them if the option is there. Mostly fudge. Good L.O.G., does Scotch hate fudge. Nasty stuff. How can people stand it? Ugh. Scotch also enjoys making friends and solving puzzles with them, laborious hours spent over games of Sudoku and crosswords because they and their companions keep getting awfully frustrated at how hard they can be. But hey, when you're from Candy Town and expect to travel to the worlds beyond (if you wanna move beyond the Cupcake Circus, oh man do the workers give you a rough time) you have to get ready for challenges. Also, they like dream interpretation, finding hidden meanings in the dreamscapes. But c'mon. Dreams are a whole 'nother world to them. Physical Appearance Scotch is rather tall, though on the heaver side of the spectrum (eating nothing but sweets will do that to you); though since they're a paper puppet, that's more 'wide' then 'thick'. Their hair is red, their face dotted with freckles, their skin a pinkish hue, their eyes little more then black ovals. For regular attire, Scotch wears a white polo shirt on their torso with a vest atop it, mainly red but pinstriped in green, yellow, orange, and blue. Their pants are khaki and their clogs are brown with a dripping-frosting sort of design. A little white pillbox cap rests on their head. On all their major joints (shoulders, elbows, knees) there's a gold rivet. This isn't to say Scotch can only bend where there's a rivet (they can bend their waist just fine, among other joints), and they seem to be more to add to their puppet look. Relationships Family Scotch is rather distant from his father. Due to their growing distaste for candy, as well as their general feelings of inferiority compared to other games, Scotch sees themself as sort of a failure to the Toffee name and doesn't like facing their papa. But if asked, they'll say their papa is a very lovely man, indeed. Friends They room with Competer, a fellow tutorial-character. There's a plus. The robot sometimes gets a little confused on Scotch's pronouns of choice, but they're okay with that. Better trying and failing then not trying at all, right? They like to play games together in their downtime, even if Scotch insists they crank up the difficulty to max. They don't get his thing with jesters, though. Then again the Cupcake Circus consists of one clown, so maybe he's missing out on something. They don't know. They also have a tendency to hang with fellow candy-themed students Demerara Eclair and Chiffon Plump. Macaron has joined their beloved movement, and through her they met Parker, both of which have become beloved companions of this candy...Person. Otherwise, they'll float around, making friends with just everyone. That's just the kinda person Scotch is. Pet Gianduja is an adorable little hedgehog who they managed to rescue. They love this little guy, even if sometimes he likes to hide in weird places. Romance Scotch first wants to figure out what they want to identify as before getting tangled in which way they swing. They'll explore that in due time. For now, consider them open. Gallery Sugar Crush.png|On the good ship Lollipop. You Think You're Chocolate When You're Chewing Gum.png|Scotch in pastels (feeling feminine, judging by the skirt). Trivia * Scotch's original nickname was 'Scotti', logically a shortened form of their first name 'Biscotti'. This was deemed too masculine-sounding for the gender-neutral / gender-exploring candyman, so 'Scotch' (a la 'butterscotch') was chosen instead. Just ignore the other meaning of 'Scotch' and we'll be fine. * In their beta concept, Scotch spoke in candy-related puns. * A gender-nonbinary OC had been pondered for a while by Lissa--For the longest time this materializing as a genderfluid child of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's; but Lissa isn't one to jump on Indie game bandwagons (sometimes). The idea to use Mr. Toffee came out of utter nowhere, but the little questioning OC was doodled on a sheet of paper and Scotch had to be born. * Though Scotch doesn't wear it, they like the similarly sweet styles of pastel goth and fairy kei. * Due to the style of Candy Crush Saga depicting everyone as paper puppets, Scotch appears as, well, 2D. However, since they're in a 3D plane here and must be depected from many angles due to this, they are not paper-thin but more of a cardboard-thin (think the style of Parappa the Rapper and Um Jammer Lammy). * Their design is supposed to make them look a bit like a candy salesman, instead of the sharp-dressed man Mr. Toffee is. * Their insomnia was added literally just to make the 'moonstruck' reference. But hey, it works. Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:King Category:Gender-Neutral Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps